Everlasting Hope
by karleeeeee
Summary: "What do you want Rufus?" "Revenge." Its been a couple years after college and Rufus is back for revenge and has taken one of the sibuna's. Join them as they take on their first enemy in their last battle against evil. And there might be some romance on the way and drama? Man, bet you thought they left that behind in high school. But you never know with the children on Anubis house
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! so I know it's been a while since I have updated anything and i'm really sorry I just wanted to tell you guys that i'm not giving up on The Pyramid of Zheti! I'm still writing chapters for that just in the mean time I thought of this story line and decided to write it down and I don't know somehow a long the way I realized I was actually writing a story so I decided to put it up! As for the rest of the chapters of this story I am still working on them and also could use a co-writer to help me with this story if anyone is interested just DM me or review and we can go from there! I hope you guys like this story and as always review!**

* * *

She pulled open the door to her car, parked next to the sidewalk with her coffee in hand. It was about 8:00 pm but she was going to be up late, looking at evidence for a case her team was working on. She had got into criminal law right out of college with Joy. They were both sharing a spacious home in downtown London. Most of the Anubis students were still in touch with the two girls, and Jerome, Amber and Alfie lived very close. Patricia hadn't spoken to Eddie in 3 years. They had tried the long distance relationship but then he met someone and broke it off with her. He made it very clear that they could not keep in touch anymore, so she deleted his number and here she is 3 years later, Eddie being completely forgotten. She was extremely focused on her career, but did have time for her boyfriend; Jake who also works in her department.

She got in the driver seat of her car, looking down at her phone when she heard the ringtone. It was from Joy, she was late. She turned to grab her purse from the passenger seat but it was gone. She felt the cold metal of an object pressing to the side of her skull. She didn't turn to look because she already knew what it was. Her heart dropped to her stomach and she shook slightly.

"Don't say a word or call for help, if you value your life." She took a deep breath. The voice sending chills down her spine.

"Give me the phone." He was demanding and she reached down and handed him the phone. She had heard the voice before, all through high school and he was known as Rufus Zeno. Of course she never told anyone why he had a certain interest in her. Her family had always had a certain 'Job', It was always dangerous and they tried to keep Piper and Patricia away from it. It didn't work. They were now in it as deep as the rest of her family. It was difficult at times and came with consequences, like sharing an enemy. She was trained and knew to never freak out in situations like this. All her years of training and thinking it would never come in handy had made her who she is today and prepared her for this moment right now. She was going to get kidnapped.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Edison Miller. How are you it's been a while."

"Who is this?" He knew the voice sounded familiar but couldn't figure it out.

"Oh Eddie I am surprised both you and Patricia had deleted each other's numbers from your phones and I can't believe you don't remember who I am. The underworld was quite nice by the way." Patricia. Eddie hadn't heard that name in forever. He didn't know who was calling and why but there calling from Patricia's phone- wait underworld?

Rufus.

"Rufus." He took a deep breath. Why was he with Patricia.

"Finally I mean geez Edison first I had to go and find your number from old files Patricia kept in her house and now you can't even do me a favor by remembering who I am. This is going to be harder than I thought. Something bad must have happened between you and Patricia for you both to not have spoken in 3 years and delete each other's numbers!"

_Patricia_

_"__Eddie we can't do this anymore, you are in America and I'm here it would be forever until we see each other again and what if we meet someone else! We don't want to end up like Mick and Mara…..She met someone else."_

_"__Is that you saying you met someone else or that you are giving up on our relationship!?" He replied getting angrier as she looked down. Both._

_"__Eddie I-I didn't want it to end up this way…but he's here and you're…." She trailed off not wanting to finish that sentence. "I mean come on Eddie you can't tell me you haven't been asked out or have wanted to go out with another girl?" Sure he had. But he didn't for her._

_"__Look Patricia if you don't want to be with me then just say it! I don't want to get cheated on! I just can't believe you are giving up on our relationship!"_

_"__Eddie I-" Tears were brimming her eyes. She didn't want it to go this way._

_"__NO! Save it….Yacker." He slammed his laptop shut after that. That was the last time they spoke. Apart from one time after that. Neither of them were quite sure if they had ended their relationship and when he met someone else he texted her and said they couldn't talk anymore and it was over._

"Rufus just-t s-t-top, leave him-m o-o-ut of-of this." Even though they weren't together anymore it didn't mean he wanted her to get hurt. Especially by the guy who had tormented her all through high school. She sounded awful. He couldn't imagine what he was doing to her, the thoughts were scarier than his worst nightmares.

"What do you want Rufus?"

"Revenge." Something changed in Rufus' voice and with that single word he was able to scare Eddie more than he'd ever been. He sounded pure evil, like nothing was going to stop him. The way his voice skimmed the edge of dangerous ready to fall over with any sudden move. And that scared Eddie more than anything.

* * *

"Fabian?"

"Edison Miller? It's been a while buddy! How have you been?"

"What? Oh I-I'm good. Look Fabian where are you?"

"Just about to walk into my flat why?"

"I need to talk to you. In person."

"Eddie are you crazy? Aren't you in America?!" He knew Eddie was crazy wild having to live with him all through high school but this was insane.

"No I'm actually in London! Where can we meet?"

"Um the coffee shop off cwaud street?"

"Sounds good I'll be there in fifteen minutes!" He hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket, starting his run down the street to the coffee shop.

* * *

"Eddie?" He looked up from the booth he was looking at and saw Fabian Rutter standing above him. He hadn't changed much but you could definitely tell he wasn't the same Fabian from high school.

"Hey buddy! Please sit." Fabian walked over to the other side of the booth and sat down. The waitress came over and sat down the drinks they had ordered and walked away leaving the two of them at the table.

"Fabian the reason I had you come here was because, I got a call today. It was from Rufus. Fabian he has Patricia and he's been in her house. I-I don't know what he's doing to her or what he plans to do but we need to find her, before it's too late." Fabian stared at Eddie in shock, he couldn't believe what he was being told.

"Eddie we need to get to her house fast!" They picked up their coats and ran out the door. They got in Fabians car and sped down the street pulling in front of Patricia's building. Police cars and ambulances were scattered across the lawn.

"Oh my god." Eddie's voice came out in barely a whisper and he turned to look at Fabian with a horrified expression. They scrambled to get out of the car running past the security tape and up to Patricia and Joy's flat. Policemen were scattered all around the room and the room itself was the scariest part.

"Oh my god." Eddie and Fabian stared around the room horrified. The coffee table in the middle of the room was shattered and chairs were flipped upside down. Pictures on the walls were crooked or had fallen and the worst of it all was blood. Lots of it, was spread all across the walls and floors.

"Hey! You two are not supposed to be up here!" The chief of police Chief Gannsing came rushing over, pushing them out the door. They all got out of the building to see news rushing toward the chief.

"Were ready for your final statement."

"Yes. The evidence inside the house is compromised. All though there is no body we have ruled this a homicide. Patricia Williamson is dead." Eddie's breath caught in his throat and tears sprung to his eyes. She couldn't be dead. He had just heard her on the phone just an hour ago. He looked down at the ground as the tears started to fall down his face. Something clicked in him after that though.

Rufus. He killed her. His first love. His best friend. He killed her. His hurt was replaced with comfort and his hands went into fists.

"Eddie? Eddie are you ok?" He looked up at Fabian who had been crying.

"He killed her Fabian." He saw Fabians confused face so he continued. "Rufus killed Patricia." The realization dawned on Fabian at that point and he grew angry pacing back and forth but stopped when he saw a familiar face standing near by.

"Eddie… Joy's here." Eddie turned to see the petite curly haired girl standing over by a near bush with a guy that looked about their age. He could hear her crying from where he was standing and when he went up and put his hand on her shoulder, she looked surprised to see him there. She started crying even more and hugged him trembling.

"It's horrible, Eddie sh-she was my best friend and now she's gone. It's not fair…." Her voice grew into more of a whisper as the tears were coming and she couldn't handle them. "It's not fair…" Eddie's eyes began watering more than ever and the tears started falling again with the realization that she was gone. She was really gone. He jumped at the sound of his phone ringing in his pocket. He took it out and read the caller ID.

_UNKNOWN_

He clicked the answer button and put the phone to his ear but only to hear static on the other side and a sharp scream. He heard the faint sound of something slamming shut. Then he heard her.

"Eddie I need your help." Then the line went dead.

_Patricia._


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow this is a long time over due but I finally opened my computer again and I already had most of this story written anyway so here is the next chapter! I'm in school right now but I'm really gonna try to update this story as much as possible! Anyway here is chapter 2 of Everlasting Hope! I hope you enjoy!:)**

"Eddie, what is it? Who was that?" Fabian asked concerned for his friend.  
"I-I think it was Patricia…"  
"Patricia? Why would she call you and not me!?"  
"Why would she call you? Who are you!?" Eddie was becoming more confused by the minute and now this guy, who Eddie didn't even know his name, was saying Patricia should call him.  
"I'm Jake." By the look on Eddie's face Jake could tell he didn't put two and two together so he continued. "Patricia's boyfriend."  
"Ugh great." Eddie whispered rolling his eyes, this was already going to be hard; he really didn't need some guy coming in and trying to help. Let alone Patricia's boyfriend, he could already tell this guy was going to be a handful.  
"And you are?" Jake replied looking Eddie up and down, skeptically. Eddie folded his arms over his chest and plastered his signature smirk on his face.  
"I'm Eddie. Patricia's probably mentioned me before." Jake just shook his head with his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.  
"No sorry, she's never mentioned an Eddie before." Unbelievable.  
"Well, before you make this anymore awkward for yourself Eddie." Eddie looked at Fabian and narrowed his eyes and Fabian cleared his throat, continuing. "Right, well maybe you should just tell us what was said."  
"She's alive and all she said was 'Eddie I need your help'."  
"Oh my gosh!" Jake said throwing his hands in the air and rolling his eyes. "Are we really going to believe him? I mean look at him, it looks like you just got him out of the street sewer."  
"You know I'd really like to see things from your point of view, but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass."  
"OK! Shouldn't we get back to Patricia!? What are we going to do!?"  
"What about tomorrow me and someone else go to Patricia's work and look around her office, we can look in her laptop and see if we can find anything." Joy said speaking up for the first time.  
"Ok that sounds good-"  
"Mrs. Mercer we have the apartment cleaned up and you can go in there now." The police officer left as fast as he came and they were alone again.  
"Joy are you sure you want to stay in there? You can come stay at my apartment if you want to, I have a spare bedroom." Eddie said. She shook her head.  
"No Jerome lives close, ill just stay there. Can you take me there?"  
"Yeah we can go get your stuff and then head there. Everyone meet here tomorrow at eight and we'll head to Patricia's work." Fabian and Jake left after that and Eddie and Joy went into the apartment. It looked completely different than it did a couple hours ago and everything was pretty much stripped down. Joy headed into one of the bedrooms to the left of the apartment and the other door was left closed and untouched. It must have been Patricia's room. He walked over to the door and hesitated for a minute before turning the knob and walking into the room. The walls weren't painted but they were scattered with posters and pictures. Some of her and Jake but a lot from Anubis. He took one in particular off the wall it was of all the residents of Anubis and Eddie and Patricia were sat right next to each other and if you looked even closer you could see them holding hands.  
"She loved that picture." Eddie turned around at the sound of Joys voice and saw her leaning against the door frame, a small smile on her face. She walked closer to him and looked at the picture. "To be completely honest I think the reason she likes it so much is probably because if you look closely enough you two are holding hands." She smiled as she pointed to Patricia's lap where their hands were locked together. She looked up at him smiling a small smile but with tears brimming her eyes and continued. "She was happy. You made her happy." Her voice came out in barely a whisper and she looked down at the photo letting a single tear, drop on the frame. He looked over at her but her head was still down.  
"We'll find her." She looked at him with her eyes squeezed shut letting out a shaky breath and opened them and the tears started to fall down her face. He nodded his head reassuringly. "I promise." She looked up at the wall where the picture they were holding used to sit and she paused.  
"Eddie….what's that?" He looked at the wall and saw a small button.  
"Should I push it?" Eddie replied looking at Joy.  
"I don't know."  
"What if it's dangerous."  
"What could it possibly do, kill you."  
"I don't know, maybe it's for protection."  
"Protection from what?" Joy asked clearly not getting why he was worried.  
"Oh I don't know Joy maybe in case someone ever tried to kidnap her!?" Eddie replied gesturing around the bare room.  
"Come on Eddie, you've taken bigger risks in Sibuna, it probably just turns on her light."  
"Fine I'll push it." He pressed his finger against the button and waited.  
"See nothing happened." Joy started to walk away as Eddie put the picture back up on the wall. She reached the door and froze when she felt a slight movement under her feet. She looked down at the ground and then back to Eddie at the same time a small creaking noise could be heard and a thud. Eddie's eyebrows knitted together in confusion and she raised an eyebrow looking into a space on the ground. They had both heard it.  
"What was that?" Eddie asked.  
"I have no idea, it sounded like something was opening though." He looked at her as her eyes drifted over to the closet door on the other side of the room.  
"The closet." She whispered just loud enough for Eddie to hear it.  
"Joy I didn't open the closet." Eddie said in a 'duh' tone as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"I'm not talking about you opening the closet. I'm talking about that button opening something inside the closet." She slowly walked over to the door of the closet and opened it. Her eyes went wide and Eddie walked over and stood behind her. There was a tunnel in the back of the closet. While Eddie sat frozen in his spot Joy began walking further into the tunnel.  
"Joy what are you doing?"  
"What do you think? I'm going down the tunnel, there is obviously something important down here or it wouldn't be locked up." He reluctantly followed her down the tunnel until they came to a large room at the end.  
"Oh my gosh, what is this." Eddie looked around in 'awe' at the symbols and trails written all over the ceiling and walls. It was almost like a-  
"A map. It's a map of the entire town." He looked at Joy who was still in shock at everything. She turned to him and finally spoke.  
"She knew where he was going to take her, before he even got her." Joy said looking around the room in confusion.  
Eddie raised his eyebrows and let out a shocked laugh, still looking around the room. "Patricia Williamson, you are a lot smarter than you let on."


End file.
